


What's The Matter Angel?

by RockyyRhode



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU I suppose, Gen, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4546503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyyRhode/pseuds/RockyyRhode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this for class last year.</p>
    </blockquote>





	What's The Matter Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for class last year.

My heart was pounding out of my chest, head throbbing, legs burning, and my lungs, empty. I gripped the rough bark of the tall oak tree that lay in my path and wheeled myself around it, slamming my already fractured rib-cage hard into it’s trunk. I slid down snapping my jaw shut onto my tongue to keep me from screaming out in pain. A metallic flavour filled my mouth. I spit it out, watching the bright red settle against the dark emerald grass, still wet from last night’s rain. Behind me, he was getting closer to me, I heard him groaning and grunting as he half-limped half-ran towards me.  
“Dean,” I whined, I turned and pushed away from the tree and ran, as fast as my aching body could let me. I wove through the gravestones, some belonging to ghouls who snapped at my legs with broken shards of yellowing teeth, coated in black tar. I shoved Dean’s old varsity jacket up above my forearms, Dean, being much taller than me with much longer arms, had a jacket that was quite large for me, but I was able to fasten it above my bony elbows.  
The graveyard seemed to stretch for endless miles, weaving and jumping over the headstones did no good for my ribs and I couldn’t take much longer. I turned to catch a glimpse of Dean, his flesh turning a light shade of grey and beginning to sag, the same black goo, that the other zombies possessed, dripped from his mouth and stained his pale lips. The green from his eyes had faded, what a brilliant green it was too. I snapped out of my thoughts and whipped my head around, just in time to slam into a headstone. I crumpled to the ground, wincing as the pain shot from my leg up into my spine, banging against my chest before it climbed back down my body. I placed a hand on the ground to push myself up, but slipped and fell back onto the wet grass, I began to cry, rivers of hot salty tears poured down my frozen cheeks. The sun rose, blinding me with it’s amber rays, I closed my eyes accepting my defeat. I failed. I had given up, and thus had failed. A darkness clouded over me, surrounding me like snow, slowly suffocating me and freezing my bones. My eyes flickered open and I saw him, Dean, or at least what is left of him, looming over my body, the black liquid dripping from his mouth onto my face, hitting me hard like a soft-ball.  
He leaned towards me.  
“What’s the matter angel?” He asked in a voice far more raspy than his own. “‘fraid of the dark?”  
The black liquid now gushing from his mouth, he shot his head forward, thrusting his jagged teeth into my abdomen. I screamed in pain, my entire body felt like it was burning. The last thing I saw, before I lost the light in my eyes, was the black liquid as it began to pour from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. It dripped down into my lesions.  
“Why?” I gasped.

My heart was pounding out of my chest, head throbbing. I jolted up and looked around, my bed covers lay disseminated around me and to my right, is Dean, looking like his normal self. He turns to me, his green eyes wide with worry.  
“What’s the matter angel?”


End file.
